Children, the Angels From Hell
by xxKaraKayxx
Summary: Hermione, Blaise, and Draco are put together in a project where each member turns into a six year old for a month. As each one's true personality is revealed and new things are discovered all the time, their eight year is set out to be the time of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story! I haven't chosen a good title yet… suggestions? Not Parenting Class, though, that would be stealing the great IcyPanther's story title. Please read this and give me your thoughts. Being mean is fine…no bad words though, that'd be a little too mean.**

**Dumbledore is alive! (He faked his death.)**

Chapter One. Good News and Bad News.

On the first day of their seventh year, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny trudged up the path to the carriages.

"Cool! I can see the threstals now!" Ron said, awed.

"That's not good," Ginny swatted the back of his head, earning a satisfying 'OUCH, you woman!' "It means you've seen death!"

Ron was suddenly silent, but Ginny was too as she remembered her late brother.

"Well," Hermione said happily, "We do have great news! I'm Head Girl!"

"For you, maybe," Ron grumbled, "Not for the seventh years below us who were vying for that position. They'll never get it!"

"Hold on!" Harry said suddenly. "The Head Boy might be and Sixth-and-Half year!"

"Yeah, maybe," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But, Harry, they're not sixth-and-half years. They're seventh years, and we are eighth years."

"Cool!" Ron grinned, swinging his lanky arms as he climbed into an empty carriage. "First and only eighth years in Hogwarts!"

"Yay," Harry groaned. "More fame."

Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts Harry was nearly suffocated by the tide of reporters every time he Apparated one step out of Grimmauld Place. He now used the Invisibility Cloak every time he went out, leaving money at stores where he bought things. Either that, or he would ask Molly Weasley to buy things for him. However, that hadn't worked out so well as Molly was famous as well for defeating Bellatrix Lestrange. (A/N: Actually, I have no idea why Bellatrix died. If that was the case, there is more than one Killing Curse, yes?) So Harry had resorted to asking Bill or Charlie to help him. (Percy was still obsessed with work. He also got along well with Hermione, the two discussing the newest thing on the work list and how to do it better.)

"Hermione, coming?" Ginny asked, as she and Harry piled into the carriage.

"Sorry, no, the Heads have a carriage to themselves," Hermione replied. "See you at the feast, later!" She waved and started off to the front.

The Head's carriage was the same size as the others, with plush red velvet seats, a snack cabinet, and a small table. Hermione sat down and relaxed on the increased space.

Uh oh.

Someone else was entering the carriage, and it was someone Hermione was familiar with. Someone she had known since the first came to Hogwarts.

Someone who had bullied her.

Malfoy.

"Damn!" Hermione groaned.

"Wow," Malfoy smirked, "Did Miss Know-It-All just swear?"

"You call that swearing?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You're soft."

Malfoy bristled with indignation. "I am not 'soft'!"

"Really?" Hermione laughed. "What do you use to swear?"

"Uh… Malfoys do not swear! It is uncivilized!"

"It is not! It's a way of letting out your anger. Besides, I know some really good swear words. Want to hear them?"

"No!" Malfoy shuddered. "Primitive mudblood!"

"Uh, excuse me, you pureblood twat," Hermione snarled. "You and your 'smart ass'" Hermione made quotation marks with her hands, "friends have done worse things than swear!"

"Friends?" Malfoy scowled. "I do not have 'friends.'"

"You don't?" Hermione forgot to put up her you're-horrible attitude and looked genuinely concerned. "Crabbe and Goyle do count, don't they?"

Malfoy gave a bitter laugh. "Those two dim-witted numbskulls? I think not!"

"Oh. How about Pansy?"

"Pansy?" Malfoy roared with laughter. "Really? She just likes to drape herself all around me to give her a position of power."

"Power? How does being your girlfriend give you a position of power?"

"The Slytherins have their own system," Malfoy said shortly.

"You're king, then," Hermione guessed.

"Not anymore," Malfoy snarled.

"Then?" she asked, curious.

"Not telling."

"Tell!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Won't!"

"Will…oh!" Malfoy swore.

"Guess who's a primitive pureblood?" Hermione smiled. "Now tell!"

"You're evil," Malfoy sulked. "You really are."

"Tell!"

"Fine!" Leaning closer, Malfoy whispered, "Servant."

Hermione began to laugh. And laugh some more.

"Hey!" Malfoy growled.

"How did the great Slytherin Prince become a servant?"

"Don't rub it in! How did the lowly Mudblood become Gryffindor Princess?"

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Gryffindor Princess?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not the Gryffindor Princess! There are no ranks in Gryffindor!"

"Well, you are."

"Was that a compliment? Thanks!"

"You called me great! Thanks!"

The two glared at each other, and the argument was really beginning to heat up when the carriage stopped.

"I heard the Heads have their own dorm! Let's go!" Hermione grinned, forgetting her anger.

"Yay, sharing a dorm with the mudblood for a year," Malfoy muttered.

In the Great Hall Hermione sat beside Ron with Harry and Ginny on the other side. Ron was currently stuffing his face with cheesecake, while Hermione daintily ate her strawberry ice cream. Ginny and Harry were sharing a chocolate smoothie. Already, bets were going around on whether they would get married.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello, students! First years, your prefects will lead you to your new dorms. Eight years…"

"See, I was right!" Hermione whispered to Ron, grinning happily.

"Count on Hermione to get over excited on something this simple…" Ron mumbled. "Dean, can I have your chocolate-covered strawberries? YES!" He punched a fist in the air.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"…Please stay behind." Dumbledore sat down.

"Wonder what he wants us for?" Harry asked, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"Eek, Harry, not here!" Ron said, scowling.

"You would rather in our dorm?" Harry said, grinning.

"No! Okay, here!"

After the majority of students had cleared out, Dumbledore stood up once again. "Hello, eighth years! May I have your attention please?" Immediate silence fell over the hall. "This year," Dumbledore said, smiling, "The eighth years would have a different schedule. I would like to thank Mr. Potter for this idea."

Harry groaned and hit his head on the table.

Dumbledore smiled. "Because the teachers all agree that this year's student all have achieved an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration, we have changed your schedules. You will have study periods during the normal Charms and Transfiguration lesson times in the Great Hall. Students will practice spells here and possibly make up some too. For Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have arranged a Parenting Class."

Whispers broke out in the hall.

"Tomorrow, please meet at ten o'clock in this hall with your wand and your wand only. Dismissed!" Dumbledore gave and energetic wave of his hand, then sat back down.

In the girls' dorm Parvati was talking energetically about the Parenting Class.

"I can't wait to dress up the little boys and girls!" she gushed. "I'm already thinking of a tutu-like pink skirt and tight fitting top for the girls, and a huge pink bow in their hair!"

"Not the bow, please, not the bow," Hermione interrupted. "Umbridge."

"Oh, yeah," Parvati said after a moment's thinking. "Okay, not the bow. It'd be so cute, though!"  
>"Yes!" Lavender squealed. "I'm thinking to a spaghetti strapped orange and white summer dress with a flower print!"<p>

"Ooh! That's so cute!" Parvati agreed.

Hermione sighed wearily and smashed her head into her pillow as Parvati and Lavender moved on to talk about boy's clothes.

"So, Hermione?" Lavender asked suddenly.

"Wha—?" she asked blearily.

"What would you chose for the child?"

"Oh, dark jeans, high Converse sneakers, black shirt," Hermione sighed. "Done?"

"Ooh!" Parvati squealed. "I just thought of something!"

Leaving the two friends to chat themselves to death, Hermione fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

After breakfast Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood to the side of the Hall, watching the plates and food disappear and conversing about any random thing.

"Honestly!" Ron waved his long arms in a windmill, "Lying at the edge of the Lake! No wonder that Davies fell in!"

"It was really funny, though," Hermione said, laughing. "I think he was sleeping, then a huge wave washed up and he tumbled right into the water and on top of the Giant Squid!"

Harry agreed. "It was hilarious," he chuckled.

"Miss Granger, the tables are ready," said a new professor smiling at her from the Head Table.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling back. "Excuse me, but you are?"

"Oh, Professor Emmaline Scott. I arrived just this morning!"

Professor Scott was certainly a very pretty woman. She had wavy black hair to a point a few inches below her shoulder, large, brown eyes, and full lips.

"I'm twenty-two, and want to secure a position in Hogwarts as a job. I'm your Parenting professor," the young teacher said. "In case you were wondering, your tables are your meal tables."

The trio hurried to their usual spot as other students came pouring in.

Once everyone was seated Professor Scott began talking.

"Hello, eighth years," she said, smiling around. "My name is Emmaline Scott. Professor Emmaline, Professor Scott, Professor Emma, and even Emmaline are okay. I'm twenty-two and from Singapore, a place in Asia. I just arrived this morning, which explains why you did not see me yesterday. I rather much like Muggle inventions, which explains why I own a phone, iPad, computer, and earphones. I'm going to be your Parenting Class professor. Well, to begin, I shall explain this class to you.

"Parenting Class is a chance for you to learn what it's like to be a parent and how to control your child. You will be in groups of three which _I will choose_." Ignoring the disappointed groans, she continued. "All of your group members will be temporarily turned into a six-year-old for a month. They will only remember events up to this point of life, only they will not remember their previous family, but only behave like they did. It is the older ones' job to control and have fun with the child. Please do your best! Now, because of this project Hogwarts has had new rooms made for every group. Please come up one by one to receive information on the password and location of your new room. Oh, and for the Head Boy and Girl you are automatically in a group with Blaise Zabini. Your dorms will be shown later."

"It's okay, Hermione," Ron put a comforting arm on Hermione's shoulders, "You punched that git in third year, remember? You're tough! In a womanly way, of course," he added hastily.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione sat up straighter, "I can do this."

"Yeah!" Ron agreed strongly.

After the speech Professor McGonagall led Blaise, Hermione, and Malfoy up to the seventh floor, where a very large portrait of all the founders of Hogwarts rested.

"I didn't know this existed!" Hermione said in awe.

"Salazar Slytherin," Blaise and Malfoy said in unison, gaping.

"Harry already saw him," Hermione dismissed the comment.

Two heads turned to stare at Hermione.

"What?" she defended. "In second year remember?"

"That's so unfair!" Malfoy scowled. "He is connected to the heir of Slytherin and saw Slytherin before the actual Slytherins could see him?"

"You three," McGonagall interrupted, "Decide on a password."

"Horse," Hermione suggested.

Blaise looked at her strangely. "Not 'lion?'"

"Nope," she answered.

"'Snake,'" Malfoy said.

"Sorry, mate, horse it is," Blaise smirked.

"Why?" Malfoy groaned.

"Because they're awesome," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Duh."

" 'Snake' is kinda unfair to Hermione," Blaise said.

"Very fair, Mr. Zabini," Professor McGonagall said approvingly. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Blaise gave Draco a victorious smirk.

"Horse," Hermione announced.

"Correct," Godric Gryffindor smiled, and the portrait swung open.

The common room was a blend of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Gold and silver were less accented.

Behind the fireplace and sofas were two sweeping staircases on either side, with a hallway in the middle connecting them both. The rails were made out of wood, and so was the loft in between them. On one staircase was a green carpet, and the other a red. Directly after the staircases were two different rooms, one for Hermione and one for Malfoy.

On the common room floor was Blaise's room under of the green-carpeted grand staircase. Under Hermione's staircase was a door leading to a study room.

Hermione walked into her room and gasped. On one side was a huge kind size four-poster bed. Beside that was a polished wood bedside table. A vanity was against the wall, and a big walk-in closet was inside the wall. Thinking back to the layout of the dorm, Hermione realized Malfoy's closet was right beside hers in the wall. If the wall on her right was knocked down, they would share a closet.

Suddenly, she heard singing, and began to giggle softly. It was Malfoy, who was singing a muggle song named Beauty and A Beat.

It was rather surprising, actually, that he knew a Muggle song.

"'_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete"_

He did have a wonderful voice, Hermione mused. Wait, this was Malfoy. Nothing he did or had was wonderful.

Hermione went across the loft to his room, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Malfoy shouted.

"The mudblood you despise!" she shouted back.

There was a moment's silence, then he opened the door a fraction.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"You're not being very nice," she sighed. "To see your room, of course!"

Hermione heard him mutter, "Bossy pants," and remarked, "Not being civilized, are you?"

He swore.

"Oh, look at that primitive blonde-haired monkey!" she said in a mock-adoring voice.

He cursed.

"Really, what got into your pants this morning?"

"You don't want to know," Malfoy mumbled.

"Why?"

"Uh-uh-be-because-erm…"

"You're stuttering," Hermione pointed out. "Hold on. Do you have a fever?" She pressed her hand to his forehead. "Malfoys don't stutter."

"No, they don't," he agreed softly, turning slightly red as he brushed her hand off. "I don't have a fever! Get out!" Malfoy said with sudden vehemence.

"I'm sorry," she said, alarmed. "What's with the mood swings? You're nineteen now, correct?"

"Yes! Out!"

"Sorry, sorry," she snapped, striding to the door. "Oh, yes, and we have a prefect meeting at nine."

"Okay! See you then! Out!"

"Fine! Calm down! Sheesh…" Hermione slammed the door shut. "Can't wait for the year," she said sarcastically. "You okay, Zabini?" she called downstairs.

"Blaise. Yeah, I'm fine. You, Hermione?" came the answering shout.

Hermione was rather surprised at the niceness of this Slytherin, but nonetheless replied, "I'm fantastic! Bloody Malfoy bugging me, that's all."

A loud chuckle issued from somewhere below her, then the Italian walked out from his room.

"Give him a chance," he advised.

"What, after the last seven years?" Hermione was astounded.

"Yes. He's changed, now that his father is in Azkaban and Voldemort is gone."

"Okay," said Hermione doubtfully. "I'll try, Blaise! See you tomorrow!"

"You too, Hermione."

**So? How was it? I think that's the longest chapter I've written ever! Please review or I won't continue…I will, just for the fun of writing. But please, do review! A word is enough!**

**Drama will enfold in the next chapter, though it will be short, as I want to finish it today.**

**Also, please tell me what all the ratings mean. I have no idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoop! I updated so soon! School is really hectic and everything! Anyway, this might be short… (I advise you to listen to **_**Aftershock**_**!)**

Chapter Two. The First Child.

_Hold me closer_

_Never let me go_

_I don't want any other_

_Two is the one_

_Two is the one _

_I was lonely_

_Never had nobody_

_But now I've got double, baby_

_Two is the one_

_Two is the one for me_

_-Two, Lenka_

Hermione yawned and sat up. Her Head Girl bed was much more comfortable than her old one. Getting ready to sink back into her sheets, she suddenly remembered they were going to start Parenting Class today!

Jumping out of bed, energized, she changed into a pair of skintight blue jeans, a long white shirt, and a mini sky blue short-sleeved cardigan. Throwing her school robes on her arm, she slipped into black ballet flats then, feeling adventurous, slid down the curving wooden banister.

In the common room Malfoy and Blaise were drinking hot chocolate and doing History of Magic homework on the coffee table.

"Good morning, Blaise, Malfoy," she said cheerfully.

"Did you just slide down the banister?" Malfoy asked in amazement.

"Yeah. It's fun! I bet you have really long, curving banisters at home," Hermione sighed wistfully.

"I do," Malfoy agreed. "My father—Lucius never allowed that kind of play. May I try?"

Hermione was surprised. "Sure." Malfoy sure seems to have loosened up, Hermione mused. Perhaps Blaise was right.

"Wanna try, Blaise?" she suggested.

"All right," he sighed, sounding dejected, but the sparkle in his eyes gave him away.

In twenty seconds the two 'grown-up, mature' male teenagers were racing back up the stairs for another try.

"Would you like to listen to Muggle music?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Malfoy agreed.

"Fine with me," Blaise said, shrugging as he put a leg over the banisters.

Hermione conjured up Muggle speakers and an iPad. "How about Aftershock by Amy Pearson?"

…_Love struck_

_My heart is overheating and won't stop_

_I try to slow the beating but you're so hot_

_The tremors keep repeating but I tell myself keep breathing_

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

"Liked it!" Malfoy gave Hermione a thumb's up.

"I learn Muggle pop dancing. Wanna see?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah!" the two Slytherins said energetically.

Hermione began to play Hands Up in the Air by Ne-yo and Timbaland.

(A/N: search Step Up Revolution (the movie) dance lesson! It's that dance…I'm so jealous! I wish when I danced it would look that good :'-( )

Malfoy and Blaise settled themselves on the sofa to watch.

_There's all_

_I said there's all_

_Hey baby girl_

_Looking all grown up_

_I wanna know_

_Where did you come from?_

"Looking weird," Malfoy observed.

Hermione blushed. "Wait!"

_Such a beautiful crowd_

_Rebels on the den_

_We're standing on chairs_

_With our hands up in the air_

_Girls getting real loud_

_They're blowing in the wind_

_We're standing on chairs_

_With out hands up in the air_

"That's catchy!" Blaise began snapping his fingers.

Malfoy even surprised Blaise by saying, "Could you teach us?"

Hermione was more that shocked. "Sure. Later!" And then Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato began playing.

There was a tap at the portrait door.

"Your potions!" Helga Hufflepuff called cheerfully.

"Let them in!" Hermione called back.

McGonagall entered, carrying a tray with three bubbling, champagne-like drinks in tall glasses. "They all look the same. One of them is a potion, so I'll leave it to you to drink them yourselves. The one who will be de-aged will fall asleep for half an hour. After that, kindly get yourselves to the Great Hall with your 'child.'" Then she left.

"So," Hermione said, looking nervously at the other two. "Cheers." They picked up their drinks, clinked their glasses together, and drank.

A few seconds later an adorable blonde boy was sleeping on the floor.

"I really shouldn't be saying this," Hermione sighed as Blaise carried Malfoy to the sofa, "but he really is cute."

Blaise chuckled. "Of course."

"I really should call him Draco now, huh?" Hermione continued.

"Yeah," Blaise confirmed. "Well, when he was young, Draco didn't know about mudbloods and all that. His father only taught him the year before he came to Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed with relief. "Then he won't hate me."

"He doesn't anyways," Blaise blurted.

Hermione turned slightly pink at that and said, "Why?"

"He does," Blaise chuckled nervously, "Just not as much as you think?"

Oops. It came out as a question.

"Hmm." Hermione glanced at him suspiciously before sighing. "Okay."

Before they knew it half and hour was up and Draco was stirring. Before long he was awake and immediately focused on Hermione, who was sitting beside him on the sofa.

"Who are you?" he asked, panic evident in his eyes.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione smiled, "My name's Hermione Granger and I'm a muggle-born. This is Blaise Zabini."

"Blaise?" Draco asked. "The son of Daddy's and Mommy's friend?"

Hermione nearly cooed at hearing him say 'Daddy and Mommy,' and judging by the smirk on Blaise's face, she knew he knew what she was about to do.

"No, dear," she smiled, putting a hand on Draco's, "An older Blaise."

"Ah. I see," Draco grinned, showing two missing front teeth. "Where am I?" he frowned, looking around.

"At Hogwarts," Blaise answered, speaking for the first time.

"Hogwarts!" Draco squealed, bouncing up and down on the sofa, "Really?"

"Really," Hermione and Blaise answered together.

"Awesome!" Then Draco noticed the banisters. "Are Mommy and Daddy here?" he asked, casting a worried glance around. "Can I slide?"

"Sure! Go on!" Hermione grinned. She was rather surprised of this little Draco's energy and…general child-like-ness. She always pictured young Draco to be miniature version of his older self, cold, calculating, and emotionless.

"Are you sure they are not invisible?" he asked anxiously.

"Why, yes," Hermione said in surprise.

"Oh, good," Draco said, relaxing visibly. "Mommy won't mind, of course, but Daddy would! He would go into a full temper and…"

"And what?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing."

"What?" Blaise persisted.

"Nothing!"

"Don't believe you!" Blaise stuck a tongue out at Draco.

"Blaise! That is so immature!" Hermione scolded.

Blaise stuck his tongue back out in response.

Draco decided to copy Blaise. Out the tongue went.

"Blaise!" Hermione cried. "You're teaching him the wrong things!"

Blaise shrugged. "It's just my tongue. At least it wasn't the finger."

"Don't you dare!" Hermione was about to launch into a long lecture when she glanced at the clock. "Oh! We're going to be five minutes late!" Grabbing the boys' hands, she took off through the portrait hole and down to the Hall.

Inside, McGonagall was doing roll call.

"Group Forty: Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Daphne Greengrass!"

"Come on!" Hermione urged, increasing her pace. Draco was running a full-out sprint, panting with his platinum blonde hair flying out all over the place. Blaise was jogging contentedly beside Hermione, not even sweating.

"Group Forty-one: Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Parvati Patil!"

"Move!" Hermione cried, dodging the tables where forty-one groups were sitting at.

"Group Forty-two: Cho Chang, Padma Patil, and Zacharias Smith!"

Blaise scooped Draco up then increased his pace.

"Group Forty-three: Lavender Brown, Theodore Nott, and Astoria Greengrass!"

The trio reached the end of the rather short line.

"Group Forty-four: Millicent Bulstrode, Cormac McLaggen, and Luna Lovegood! Group Forty-five: Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, and Neville Longbottom!"

"Longbottom!" Draco giggled. "Does Neville have a long bottom!"

"No, Draco, he doesn't," Hermione sighed. "It's his surname."

"What's a surname?" Draco asked, but was interrupted.

"Our final Parenting Group is our Head Group, made of Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini!" Professor McGonagall announced.

"Let's go sit!" Draco dragged Hermione by her hand to a white tablecloth-covered round table with a vase of white roses in the middle.

**(For those who don't know, white roses stand for love.)**

By this time, Draco was already feeling tired from the running. He looked sleepy, and swayed on the wooden chair.

"Here, dear," Hermione smiled kindly, then lifted the tired child onto her lap and stroked his silky hair.

Draco stiffened.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, startled. "Do you have a bruise?"

"Nope!" Draco answered. "Just nobody has done this to me before."

"Oh, poor thing!" Hermione cried softly, then gathered the tiny child into her arms and hugged him tightly. "Just imagine, never sitting on someone's lap!"

"Oh, I have, it's just—she's here!" Draco's eyes were wide with horror, and the scrambled off Hermione's lap and made a dash for the door.

"Who…oh." Hermione saw a six-year-old Pansy Parkinson running to Draco.

"DRAKIE!" she shrieked in such a high voice, everyone covered his or her ears. "DRAKIE, WE'RE IN HOGWARTS! YOU'RE HERE TOO! THIS IS AWESOME! WANT TO COME PLAY? WE CAN PLAY TEA AGAIN! IT'LL BE FUN! I HAVE THE CUTEST PINK DRESS! BECAUSE I'M SO NICE, I'LL LET YOU WEAR IT! LIKE LAST TIME! ONLY IT'S BETTER THAN THE PURPLE ONE 'CAUSE IT'S PINK! DRAKIE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Hermione couldn't help it, and she began to laugh, tears streaming down her face as Blaise chuckled beside her.

"Purple dress, really?" Hermione asked.

"Really," the Italian replied. "I walked in on them.

By this time the entire hall was laughing.

Ten minutes later a distraught Draco rushed back into the Great Hall and into the arms of Hermione, who held him at a distance, then cuddled him while laughing slightly. Tears were streaming down his face, and sobs racked his body. Hermione really could understand.

Pansy had forced him into a fluffed-out tutu-like pink dress, which reached his knees. There was a tight upper shirt, and ruffled short sleeves. Pansy took a huge, pink bow and stuck it in his hair, then used glue to stick a pair of glittery pink miniature high-heels on his feet. The high heels had sparkly hot pink bows on the tips, and had heels that looked like sticks. Even Hermione couldn't bear wearing such unstable high heels.

Then Pansy made a dramatic entrance, waving a huge feathered purple boa that was curled around her neck in the air. She was wearing a similar outfit to Draco's, with high heels and all, just that the dress was a flowing purple one. It looked a lot more comfortable than the pink one, and she strutted down the aisles to Draco.

"Why are you crying, Drakie?" she asked worryingly in a high-pitched voice. "OH! I know just the thing to cheer you up!" She whipped out a sparkly pink tiara with a fake pink jewel heart on it and replaced the bow with it.

It only made Draco cry harder.

"Pansy, Draco is tired. See him tomorrow, okay?" Hermione asked gently.

"Okay!" Pansy agreed. "See you tomorrow, Drakie!" She waved gaily and skipped off to Ron and Parvati.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, but was still crying.

Hermione and Blaise walked back to the Head Dorm, Hermione carrying a sleeping Draco.

"Well, that was…interesting," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Interesting indeed," Blaise agreed. "Let's wait for tomorrow."

"Onwards!" Hermione punched her fist forward, then entered Draco's room and laid him on the bed. "Blaise?" she called. "Help me undress him, please. Where are his pajamas?"

"Here." Blaise rooted in the closet and found a tiny pair of comfortable-looking teddy bear pajamas.

As Hermione put them on Draco, Blaise left then entered with a green box. "Guess what?" he asked, waving the box in the air. Untying the ribbon, he took out a medium-sized brown teddy bear and snuggled it in Draco's arms. "Soft bear toy! Draco's never had a teddy bear in his life," he added.

"Oh! I'm feeling sorrier and sorrier for him by the minute," Hermione sighed. "Goodnight, Draco," she said, as she tucked him in and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight," Blaise said.

They left the room to await dawn.

**Next chapter in Draco POV, but still in third person. Just following his series of events! Please review! They help with the idea-flowing and writer's block (in two different ways, of course.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be rather short. Yeah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I did it in, like, twenty minutes! I was rushing! Like, REALLY rushing! Because it's Sunday and I haven't finished my homework and the teachers' going to have my skin! **

**Also, you'll notice a lot of my stories have similar ideas when it comes to music and dancing. That's because I only use my favorite songs and dances! I'm sorry, but I really do like the Step Up Revolution dance! (It's not mine, too, duh.)**

**Disclaimer: No. Way. Boy, don't I wish!**

Chapter Three. The Events of Tomorrow.

Draco woke up to find his arms snuggled tightly around a furry, brown teddy bear, which was wearing a red tie.

"Hey!" he said in surprise. "A…teddy? Oh, yeah! That's what that little girl said it was…" Draco's eyebrows scrunched up. "Yeah, that little girl who dragged her teddy everywhere and called it…Chummy? Well, I'll name my bear—Padfoot! Yeah! Because he has such soft, black leather padded feet!"

Just then Hermione entered, with Blaise trailing behind.

"Good morning, Draco," she smiled. "I see you've found the bear?"

"Yup!" he beamed, holding it up for them to see.

"Have you named it?" Hermione inquired.

"Yup!" Draco answered again, grinning from ear to ear. "His name is Padfoot!"

Hermione did a double take.

"What?" she gasped.

"Padfoot," Draco answered.

"Blaise, your turn," Hermione gestured to Draco before running out to find Harry.

"Okay," Blaise said doubtfully. "So, Draco," he began, "Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Nope!" the said child cheerfully whipped Padfoot around in the air.

"Have you washed your face?"

"Nope!"

"Showered?"

"Nope!"

"Packed—oh, yeah, you don't have classes," Blaise sighed wistfully.

"Can I come to your classes?" Draco asked.

"Sure, why not. Clean up first, though."

"Will do!" The excited child bounded into the bathroom.

Seconds later a curious voice wafted out.

"Blaise, what's this?"

"What's what?" he called back.

"This."

Blaise grumbled as he went in. "Oh. That's a leather jacket. And that's jeans."

(Somehow, it's ALWAYS a leather jacket and jeans. Read my other stories! I'm addicted to this outfit!)

"Cool! I've never seen them before!" Draco grinned.

"But I think the leather jacket is too mature, yes?" Blaise asked.

"Don't care!" Draco replied.

"I'm changing it to a blue hoodie."

"Whatever!" Draco climbed into the shower.

"And you're wearing high-top Converse sneakers."

"Mm-hmm." There was the sound of loud, gushing water.

"Also a black and blue cap backwards."

"Yeah, hmm…"

"A black leather and silver watch."

Draco was singing.

"A silver chain on your jeans."

He was still singing.

"A removable black earring in your right ear."

Singing.

"Slicked back hair."

Draco climbed out of the shower, humming, as Blaise dressed him with a wave of his wand.

"Hmm, I'm going to try that on Hermione," Blaise mused.

Half and hour later a normal-looking Blaise walked into the Great Hall, whistling cheerfully.

Behind him were two people likely to be the gossip of Hogwarts for the next month.

FLASHBACK

_Blaise entered Hermione's room (after knocking, of course). Hermione was intent on homework and barely paid him any attention._

"_Hermione, you're still in your pajamas," Blaise began._

"_What? Oh, so I am," Hermione said in surprise, then went back to her homework, scribbling furiously. Hermione Jean Granger NEVER left homework to the morning, but yesterday was extremely busy._

"_So, I'm going to help you change."_

"_What? Mm." _

"_It'll be one of those Muggle cheerleader outfits."_

"_Mm."_

"_With the very short, hot pink plaid skirts."_

"_Mm."_

"_Belly-showing white-and-pink tank tops."_

"_Mm."_

"_Knee-high, laced up hot pink four-inch boots."_

"_And the goblin revolution…hmm…yeah…"_

"_A hot pink-banded watch."_

"_Cool! Barmy the Barmy actually climbed over the 6-foot stile to eat apples…"_

"_A glittery pink clip in the shape of a flower."_

"_And he got attacked by a ravenous bull…ouch…"_

"_Fourteen sparkly white and pink bangles."_

"_GASP! After seeking refuge in a tree, the bull knocked it down in fury…"_

"_Heavy, cat's-eye black eyeliner."_

"_The bull caught Barmy by his buttocks and tossed him sky-high! Wow!"_

"_Bright pink lipstick."_

"_Barmy never did come down for fifty years!"_

"_Pink eye shadow."_

"_Then when he did, he landed on the old bull!"_

"_Huge glittery pink hoop earrings."_

"_He got tossed back up into the sky!"_

"_Blush."_

"_He didn't come down for seventy-nine years…"_

"_Hermione?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'm going to use my wand now."_

"_Mm. Wow! He landed on the bull's horns again! But the bull was dead, so Barmy was only injured by the sharp horns…"_

_Blaise waved his wand._

_Hermione didn't even notice._

END FLASHBACK

"Mr. Malfoy…Ms. Granger…" Professor McGonagall fainted.

Professor Snape thought back to when Lily had shown him her cheerleader outfit. Wow, she did have a nice stomach…Ahem. AHEM.

"It seems our students have had a change in taste," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Lavender gasped. "Hermione! I never knew you had such a great figure!"

"Damn the bloody Zabini," Hermione muttered murderously.

"Malfoy, are you aiming for Muggle hip-hop star outfits?" Harry asked, barely concealing his laughter.

"What?" Draco was very confused. "One: Are you asking Daddy? Two: Muggle hip-hop?"

"Oh, Draco, hip-hop is a Muggle form of dance," Hermione quickly explained.

"Oh," he said thoughtfully. "Then I quite like it!" Draco brightened up.

"Really?" Blaise asked, rather confused.

"Yeah! I like these chains," Draco answered. "Also, I can keep Pansy away with the chains! Or strangle myself if she tries to force me into a dress!"

Hermione and Blaise shared a look. Hermione mouthed, you first to keep watch.

"Damn," Blaise swore.

Speak of the devil, doth the devil appear.

Pansy came through the doors of the hall.

"DRAKIE!" she shrieked immediately, "I HAVE A NEW… ARE YOU DRESSED UP? THIS IS WONDERFUL! LET'S PUT ON A PERFORMANCE! WHOO! IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME! LET'S GET READY NOW! GO, GO, GO!"

"But…" Draco protested as she raced over, "I can't dance Hermione's hip-hop!" he said feebly.

"I'll teach you," Hermione offered. "Wait, though. Hip-hop is hard. Let's do something easier, okay?"

"Such as?" Draco asked.

"I'll lead."

So that was how Hermione and Draco ended up performing the around 3-minute Step Up Revolution Movie Dance at 3:00PM in the Hogwarts Great Hall to loud music (Hands in the Air Feat. Ne-Yo and by Timberland. (Wait. Is it Timberland?)) thundering through huge black speakers on the walls in a Muggle-like, dark theater (that used to be the Great Hall).

**Ta-ta, readers! Till next time! I promise not to abandon this story! Will update in…two or three weeks?**


End file.
